Beauty And The Beast
by gypsiecurse
Summary: Can Bella learn to tame a beast ?Not the same Disney fairytale story, a few things in the story are diffrent and much more darker... Jacob&Bella


**READ ME **

My first story so yeah..go easy on me I beg of you :( ? I thought about the idea last night and stayed up just to write this lol.. The prologue may be the same as the Disney fairytale but trust me the rest is diffrent same plot and all but more dark and twisted..after all it is rated M. Who knows as well I might never even finish this or continue because I feel someone else could definitely do better and be more creative but blah blah anyways enjoy..x

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Once upon a time in a far away land, a young prince lived in a shiny ****castle**

Deep in the heart of a magnificent forest, filled with large strong oak trees, harmless woodlice creatures, singing rivers, green grass covered with delicate fragrant flowers and plants. There was a castle.

Protected by enormous golden gates, that was followed by a large bridge that seemed like eternity to reach the entrance. Brick by brick the castle was made of, with large towers pointing out, pillars evenly spaced out to keep the castle standing, vines coved with flowers on the walls, each window was covered of stainless glass and big double French doors to keep those who did not belong out.

Inside lived a prince.

A handsome young man, with long neatly groomed dark ebony hair, exotic tanned skin, dark nature eyes and a very large frame with a body of a God. With his ego though he surely did think of himself as one.

He lived in the castle by himself along with and endless list of servants and help.

Each's duty to do only one task; Keep the Master happy

The castle was one thing but a boring place, with servants at your side to bring you anything you wish, a large kitchen with a professional chef that will serve your stomach's desire, rooms beyond rooms filled with endless activities and a wide outdoors overlooking the most breathtaking view anyones eyes could ever lay on.

**Although he had everything his heart desired. The prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind**

Sitting closely against the huge lit marble fireplace, the prince tossed and turned in his armchair waiting impatiently for his meal, although he wasn't exactly dying with starvation he wasn't pleased with having nobody to pay attention to him so he wanted to cause a scene as usual.

Not a moment later, busting through the door was a small plump middle-aged woman pushing a silver cart with a tray placed on the top of it. Whipping his head to her direction he never took his dark eyes off of her before she made his way over to were he was sitting. Pushing the cart into his view in front of him.

"Here you are master, complimentary of the chef, Steak Tartare!" she spoke with a slight accent while lifting the the lid off from the tray.

Waiting to be excused, staring down to see his response. He looked at the plate as if someone had placed it with a dead rodent instead. _Oh boy _she thought.

" What..Is..This. ?" he asked now looking up while his jaw clenched.

"I-It's Steak Tartare sir, y-your favorite dish from the chef M-master.." she stuttered gripping the tray lid behind her back as her palms began to sweat.

" That is not what I asked for! " he glared while taking deep breaths, staring at her intensely.

"Sir I th-ink yo-" she started before being loudly interrupted.

"NO!" he screamed before sitting up and lifting the plate and chucking it against the mantle place with a loud class of glass being broken.

"YOU..do certainly not think! Bring..It..Back." he said gesturing the mess on the floor he had just made while sitting back down again.

Startled by what just happened she was still taking it all in, as her body was shaking.

"NOW!" he shouted once more with woke her back up making her jump and run to the broken plate, not caring if she were to cut her fingers she lifted it all up and placed it on the tray.

"Y-y-es...M-m-master.." she stammered pushing the cart with all her force, running out as fast she can back into the kitchen before dropping against the doors letting her tears roll down her eyes blurring her vision.

**But then one winters night**

The whole castle ground was covered in nothing but white thick snow. A storm had been passing for a few days now and the castle filled with warmth from a fire lit in every room, Christmas decorations hanging from every corner, the grand room of the castle was lit up with Christmas lights, tables filled with festive feast and puddings. In the center of the room covered with ornaments, tinsel and lights was the large Christmas tree. Underneath, were nothing but boxes and boxes of wrapped gifts and presents all just for one person; the Master.

Christmas music was being played by the orchestra band, servants adjusting the decorations and carrying food in and out from the kitchen. It was the one time of the year were the servants had smiles that were shining so bright the blind could see.

The prince sat in his armchair next to the fire with his legs dangling off the side. A present in one hand and the other a glass of whiskey.

Knocking it back before ripping the paper off to reveal what was inside.

"A Book.." he exclaimed with a look of confusion on his face

A tall thin man hovered over him, while reading the title of the book that was held in his hands

"Ah Master Jacob, not just any book, Romeo & Juliet by Shakespeare! A classic love story!" he beamed while holding his hands to his heart.

Jacob rolled his eyes before throwing the book over his broad shoulder and gesturing to the waiter to pour him another glass.

"Another present!" he ordered the man before he took of in search to find a better gift for his master.

Before taking another swig at his glass, he was interrupted by loud knock on this castle doors. The band immeditley cut the music they were playing as everyone turned to question others. Not many people have ever visited the castle never mind even getting past the castle gates.

Knocking back the liquid, his eyebrows furrowed.

"WHO DISTURBS My CHRISTMAS!" he shouted shooting up from his seat and stalking his way towards the doors.

**an old begger woman came to the castle & offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold**

Approaching the doors he struggled to open the lock before he flung the door open wide, while placing his arm over from the entrance to block those who dared to cross.

"WHAT!" he spat before looking down and raised his eyebrow to see an old woman dressed all in black, hunched over holding a cane. Her face was pale with wrinkles and had a large pointed nose with a wart, she stood trembling from the cold.

" Please..take this rose in exchange from the bitter c-cold.." she spoke with a low squeaky voice before lifting her left hand up to reveal a single red rose.

**Repulsed by her hagged appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away**

Staring at the rose for a moment before coming to reality and scoffed before laughing.

" Euagh I don't want _ your_ rose! NOW be gone HAG.." He said while pointing down to the gates waiting for her to turn around and disappear but she didn't move.

**But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances for beauty is found within and when he dismissed her again the old womans ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress**

"Do not be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within.."She told him with a little more volume in her voice.

Looking her up and down once more before saying " Yeah, whatever now LEAVE!" turning his tracks in his heels to close the door behind before suddenly a large flash of light blinded his eyes. Turning around to see what was meaning of it, the old woman was no longer on the ground but floating in the air as her body morphed into a beautiful woman with long golden locks whilst still holding the rose.

"YOU HAVE BEEN DECEIVED, BY YOUR OWN COLD HEART.." She sang out as her voice echoed through his ears

**The prince tried to apologize but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart & as punishment she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle & all who was there**

Shielding his arm up to his eyes to try and block the bright light he pleaded "I-I-I'm sorry, please forgive me I-.."

He was interrupted as she spoke again " I PLACE A CURSE UPON YOUR HOUSE AND ALL WITHIN IN IT.."

Screams of help and fear were heard from the servants and staff inside the castle as another flash of bright light stretched out taking over all of the castle. His body started to feel very tight and painful as if something was trying to get out. He screamed in agony to understand what happening..

"UNTIL YOU FIND ONE TO LOVE YOU AS WHO YOU ARE.." her voice echoed like daggers through his ears. He couldn't feel the marble tiles of the ground anymore until he realized he was floating in the air. A loud tear of his clothes was made as he screamed in horror he could feels his body shifting and turning. He heard his bones clenching, brown fur was visible on his arms he was no longer staring at his body. Paws instead hands.

what was happening?

"YOU SHALL REMAIN FOREVER A BEAST."

Beast.

That's what he was a beast. His arms and legs covered with brown fur, sharp razor teeth, something that would normally be in a persons nightmare and he was it. Falling to the floor in agony, he cried out.

**Ashamed of his monster-es form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror, as his only window to the outside world **

After the spell he had never left the castle grounds to ashamed to what others would think or do. The castle had been the only place he could hide and eventually turned into a dark place after, every portrait or picture of himself he destroyed. Angry at what he had now become, because of his own fault.

While taking his anger out in the castle, he lurked about and made it his mission to manage in destroying every mirror, so he could not be reminded of his reflection..except for one.

A magic mirror. It was silver with engravings of roses around it, which allowed him to see anything he desired.

**The rose she had offered, was truly an enchanted rose which would bloom until his 21st year**

The beast sat in his armchair in an completely dark room that was only lit by the luminous glow of the rose that was sealed underneath a glass lid, placed on a small table in the middle of the room.

Never taking his eyes of the rose, his darks eyes seemed to resemble a painting that was hanging off the wall behind him, it was hard to make out because of tear that was ripped in the middle of painting but the top half revealed what was to be a mans head and set of beautiful nature eyes...

**If he could learn to love another and their love in return by the last petal fell**

**then the spell would be broken, If not he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time..**

**As the years past he fell into despair and lost all hope**

_**For who could ever learn to love a beast...**_**  
><strong>


End file.
